DoTM: The New Goddesses
by M a l i c e3
Summary: Now that the original daughters have all turned 17 its time that a new generation take their place, and they might just be the ones who destroy the Atrox one and for all. R


DoTM: The New Goddesses  
  
By: M a l i c e  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Authors Note: I was sitting in my room finishes the latest Daughter of The Moon book and I decided it be great if I type up a fan fic about a new generation of Daughters. Anyways my e-mail addresses is IriisAnqel@aol.com feel free to IM or e-mail me with plot bunnies, comments, or if ya just want to talk! -Ash  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Intro  
Faye let her hands drape beside her as her back pressed against the desk chair. It was Study Hall and Faye was desperate to get out of La Brea High.  
She let her right hand continue to draw little hearts and stars on her notebook paper for Algebra 2 class. She ran her hands through her long straight auburn hair that was streaked gold that gave luster to it.  
  
Faye might have seemed like the popular girl at La Brea High, which she is, but she had a secret. Faye could manipulate minds that scared her to death.  
It seemed like a coincidence small things first but then when she'd really concentrate she could make people do her bidding. She'd told her friend Aubrey about it and she was scared of her at first but after that she'd told her a secret.  
  
As weird as it may sound Aubrey could turn into mist and levitate herself, practically fly. They'd make it their little secret and not tell anyone. Which was hard for her.  
  
The bell finally rang and she grabbed her silver folder and her pink notebook walking out of Mr. Gilmer's room. She bumped into Aubrey and smiled, "Hey."  
  
Aubrey was wearing a yellow sundress with white Tommy Hilfinger's sandals. Her yellow shades were on top of her medium length dirty blonde hair.  
  
" Want to go to Freddie's Diner? We could get out her Latin notes and study for that test while we pig out on cheese fries." She said giggling. Faye smiled at her best bud as they walked to their lockers. They were right next to each other.  
  
Faye opened her locker before spreading her pink Caboodles lip-gloss on her lips. She put it back where it was before getting out all of her homework while putting the books neatly in her pink Jansport backpack.  
  
She smoothed out her see-through white shirt. It was over her white camisole so it didn't cause much commotion. It looked great with her white jean miniskirt and flip-flops.  
  
She smiled at Aubrey and they walked out of the school together. She waved at Vanessa Cleveland the now Senior whom was her idol. They hanged out a lot when Vanessa wasn't busy with her 'social life.'  
  
They walked on the sidelines of the field, which was occupied by cute Soccer players. One waved his hands at Faye and she waved back, "Isn't that Brad?" Faye asked Aubrey tearing her eyes away from him.  
  
"Yeah...quite cute isn't he? Aimee went out with him she says he's a total player." Aubrey said grinning at Faye.  
  
Everyone knew that Aimee was one of the fastest girls in the world. She'd date one guy for a day and break up with him when it was usually him breaking up with her. Aimee just wanted to look good.  
  
They finally reached the door to the diner and they grabbed a seat at a booth. They sat down and got out their notes quizzing each other on various rules and questions, which they got easily.  
  
"What's the point? We got it down packed." Aubrey said closing her silver glitter notebook. She grabbed one cheese fry in front of her licking her lips.  
  
Before Aubrey had a chance to put the luscious fry in her mouth her attention was curved. A Volkswagen Jetta pulled up into the Diner's parking lot a metal rock song booming out of the car's window.  
  
Three guys and a girl walked out of the small car. They looked like regular teens but something looked different about them.  
  
One had dirty blonde hair with shaggy bangs his blue eyes cold and icy. He wore a white tank top that showed his muscles and six pack well. He looked familiar like someone who'd hang out at Planet Bang.  
  
The others looked oddly familiar but Aubrey knew them. Karyl, Tymmie, and Cassandra. She'd remembered them when she ran into them after Planet Bang closed.  
  
She got an extreme headache around them and she accidentally turned into mist and flew home. Aubrey blushed and sunk into the booth seat. Faye gobbled down a few cheese fries before swallowing it took a while before she could say something.  
  
"What's the matter?" Faye asked licking her fingers. "Them." Aubrey whispered. Faye whirled around and her breath caught as she saw the four teenagers walk over this way.  
  
The four settled in the booth in front of them, which made Faye uncomfortable. "Let's go." Aubrey said looking down at the fries she knew that blonde haired guy was staring at her.  
  
"Why?" Faye asked plopping another cheese fry in her mouth. Aubrey sighed heavily letting her fingers trace an O on the table as if she were impatient.  
  
She applied the gloss on her lips again before smacking them. She sighed as she watched her friend continue to munch on the fries. Then she had to look up. Those icy blue eyes studied her and she than she up.  
  
Faye looked up at Aubrey, "What are you doing?" "Going home those guys give me the creeps." Aubrey answered loudly. She walked stiffly out the diner her friend trailing behind her.  
  
"What was that about?" Faye asked running to catch up with her. "That guy with the blonde hair." Aubrey's voice trailed off. "Vanessa knows him! She said he stalked her after she turned 17." Faye said.  
  
"Creepy." Aubrey answered back. After the two girls went their separate ways Aubrey could only wonder about him. She'd been having these weird dreams of Greece and goddesses and how they were saying to her that 'it was time.'  
  
If only she knew what that meant. It was night now and Aubrey was walking along the beach. Her house was a beach home so she had to travel this way.  
  
She turned her head because she heard a loud clunk. No one was there. She sighed heavily, "Faye." She said. No one answered. This scared her. She continued to walk not wanting to look back.  
  
She carefully climbed the rocks up even though she had a sundress on. She took her flip-flops off and turned around to see if someone was following her. The only thing she could see was black mist dissolving.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Authors Note: So did you like it? This is just the beginning so more action, angst, and romance later. Feel free to e-mail me and also spoilers below! Spoilers: Will Aubrey meet her stalker? Will Aubrey get answers to her unexpected dreams? Will Faye meet some other people just like her?  
  
Check up soon for Chapter 2: Fate 


End file.
